1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal repeaters for wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a great number of wireless communication systems, communication signals flow between a central communication hub (e.g., a head end or base station) and a plurality of client communication structures or devices (e.g., a client personal communication system (PCS) or a client premises equipment (CPE).
In these systems, situations often arise in which the client communication device is beyond an optimum communication range of the communication hub so that its communication link is not satisfactory or is completely inoperative.
The communication range can be extended with a bidirectional signal repeater that has an upstream antenna for communication with the communication hub, a downstream antenna for communication with the client communication device, and amplifier structures that bidirectionally amplify signals between the downstream and upstream antennas.
However, it has generally been found that the downstream and upstream antennas must be separated by several signal wavelengths (e.g., as much as six feet) to reduce bidirectional feedback coupling between the antennas which otherwise initiates amplifier oscillation that disrupts communications rather than enhancing them. The resultant size increase has caused repeaters to typically be an unsatisfactory solution.
In addition, signal repeaters have generally provided service only for a single communication channel and have required significant circuit alterations to accommodate different channels.